


One Way or Another

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [30]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Lost Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'One Way or Another' by Blondie.





	One Way or Another

There were no options; Veronica was hard-wired to solve the case, reach her goal, get her guy.

She didn’t fail, it wasn’t allowed, and it got her into a heap of trouble sometimes.

Criminals were easier to catch, easier to evade than some other people in her life.

She was a hundred miles from Neptune, in a bar on the bad side of town, when he caught up to her.

For the sake of cover he used a fake name, but the smirk was his own.

Veronica Mars always got her man, but Logan Echolls always got his girl too.


End file.
